produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kato Yuuka
|birthday = August 1, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 163 cm |weight = 50 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kato Yuuka (카토 유우카; かとう　ゆうか) is currently an NMB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #74 in episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Yuuka Official debuted with NMB48 in February of 2012. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) NMB48 A-Sides * "Virginity" * "Kitagawa Kenji" * "Bokura no Eureka" * "Takane no Ringo" * "Rashikunai" * "Don't look back!" * "Durian Shounen" * "Amagami Hime" * "Boku wa Inai" * "Boku Igai no Dareka" * "Warota People" (center) * "Yokubomono" * "Boku Datte naichau yo" * "Tokonoma Seiza Musume" * "Bokou e Kaere!" B-Sides * "Rifujin Ball" (Nagiichi) * "Mousou Girlfriend" (Virginity) * "Sunahama de Pistol" (Virginity) * "Fuyushougun no Regret" (Kitagawa Kenji) * "Kyusen Kyotei" (Rashikunai) * "Renai Petenshi" (Don't look back!) * "Inochi no Heso" (Durian Shounen) * "Yume ni Iro ga Nai Riyuu" (Must be now) * "Hakanai Monogatari" (Amagami Hime) * "Sora Kara Ai ga Futte Kuru" (Boku wa Inai) * "Koi wa Sainan" (Boku Igai no Dareka) * "Hontou no Jibun no Kyokaisen" (Warota People) * "Yojijukugo Girls" (Yokubomono) * "True Purpose" (Boku Datte naichau yo) * "Update" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "2 ban-me no Door" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "Jugon wa Jugon" (Bokou e Kaere!) * "Yasashiisa no Inazuma" (Bokou e Kaere!) Albums * "Teppen Tottande!" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Almond Croissant Keikaku" (Teppen Tottande!) (center with Yabushita Shu) * "12/31" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Ibiza Girl" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * ""Densha wo Oriru" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Peak" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Masaka Singapore" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) * "Namba Ai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "HA!" (Eien Pressure) * "Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Punkish" (Green Flash) * "Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo..." (Halloween Night) * "Shigamitsuita Seishun" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Mayonaka no Tsuyogari" (Shoot Sign) * "Tomadotte Tameratte" (＃SukiNanda) (center) * "Yaban na Kyuuai" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Hetawoutsu" (Jabaja) * "Nami ga Tsutaeru Mono" (Sentimental Train) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) NMB48 * Virginity (Short Ver.) (2012) * Kitagawa Kenji (2012) * Bokura no Eureka (2012) * Kamonegikkusu (Short Ver.) (2013) * Takane no Ringo (Short Ver.) (2014) * Unofficial Rashikunai (2014) * Unofficial Don't Look Back! (2015) * Durian Shounen (Short Ver.) (2015) * Amagami Hime (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) * Boku wa Inai (Short Ver.) (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) ** Boku Igai no Dareka (Short Ver.) (2016) * Warota People (2017) * Yokubomono (2018) * Boku Datte naichau yo (2018) * Tokonoma Seiza Musume (2019) * Bokou e Kaere! (2019) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Kato Yuuka Promotional 1.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 2.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 3.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 4.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 5.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 6.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 7.jpg Kato Yuuka Promotional 8.jpg NMB48 Kato Yuuka 2012 1.jpg Kato Yuuka 2012 2.jpg Kato Yuuka 2013.jpg Kato Yuuka 2014.jpg Kato Yuuka 2015.jpg Kato Yuuka 2016.jpg Kato Yuuka 2017.jpg Kato Yuuka 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kato Yuuka 2018.jpg Kato Yuuka 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NMB48ㅣ카토 유우카ㅣ춤추는 비버소녀 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ카토 유우카(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ카토 유우카(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ카토 유우카(NMB48)+시로마 미루(NMB48) - ♬코코로노 치즈 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ카토 유우카(NMB48) vs 아사이 유우카(SKE48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NMB48 나이키 코코로, 무라세 사에, 시로마 미루, 카토 유우카, 우에무라 아즈사 ♬웃긴 사람들 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ카토 유우카 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ카토 유우카 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NMB48